Curious Beginnings
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | ChapterNum = 9 | EpNum = 1 | GnSNum = 116 | Airdate = 2018-01-11 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 3:35:13 | VOD = VOD | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the first episode of the first chapter of the second campaign for Critical Role. Synopsis Pre-Show * This is the first game of Critical Role's new campaign of Dungeons & Dragons. New viewers were welcomed, as a record-breaking 120,000+ people watched the episode live. Announcements * Critical Role had two sponsors for this episode: ** D&D Beyond: an online tool for Dungeons & Dragons. Critical Role has started using it for their characters and campaign, and D&D Beyond will be a long-term partner. Critical Role content, such as the Blood Hunter class, can now be activated on D&D Beyond. Also, there is a one-time discount of $10 off any digital book in the D&D Beyond marketplace if you use the codeword "beginnings". ** Sam Riegel...no, it's Backblaze: unlimited cloud back-ups for Mac and PC. Sam wrote the sponsor ad way back in mid-December, so it feels a little stale. It is a Backblaze-themed "The Night Before Christmas" ("The Night Before Critmas"), complete with Sam in a Santa Claus hat. You can get 15 days free if you go to backblaze.com/criticalrole. * Wyrmwood Gaming, in addition to providing new dice boxes for the new campaign, made a new gaming table. It is made of English brown oak, with the Critical Role logo as an inlay. It was built by hand in their Massachusetts office, and involved over 100 man-hours to finish. The Geek & Sundry studio smells like wood now. Sam jokes that when the show gets canceled, it will make a great dining room table. * merch update from Laura: The 1980s parody ad used as a teaser for the new campaign (by popular demand) is now a poster available for purchase in the Geek & Sundry store. All the ladies go crazy about Matthew Mercer's outfit, much to Matt's embarrassment. * Laura reminds the other players that there are many first-time viewers who haven't seen or haven't finished the previous campaign. So NO SPOILERS about the Vox Machina campaign! * All of the episodes of the Vox Machina campaign are now available on the Critical Role Podcast. Podcast episodes for the new campaign will be released one week after the original airdate. For example, "Curious Beginnings" aired live on January 11, 2018, so the podcast episode will be available on January 18, 2018. * "Vox Machina: Origins" #4 (the fourth issue of the Critical Role comic book) is coming out on January 24, 2018. Liam has already read it and it is so good. It is available for digital download on Comixology, the Dark Horse Comics app, and wherever digital comics are sold. * Matthew Mercer will be at Paradise City Comic Con in Miami, Florida on January 12-14, 2018. He will also be at Lexington Comic and Toy Con in Lexington, Kentucky on March 9-11, 2018; Otafest in Calgary, Alberta on May 18-20, 2018; and A-Kon in Fort Worth, Texas on June 7-10, 2018. * Laura Bailey and Travis Willingham will be at Emerald City Comic Con in Seattle, Washington on March 2-4, 2018. * The cast wants to renew their appreciation and support for 826LA: a really amazing charity that does after-school creative writing and great creative classes for children who are underprivileged and/or lack opportunities to attend these types of classes. Thanks to 826LA for being such an amazing source of creative drive for so many kids. Matthew Mercer asks the Critters to double down on that support and show 826LA the same appreciation, if they can. * Thank you to Ian Phillips of Iron Tusk Painting, who painted the miniatures for the new campaign. He also painted the cake toppers for Matt and Marisha's wedding. Ashley Johnson grew up with Ian (he was best friends with one of Ashley's brothers), and they reconnected on Instagram when Ian's name was being floated around to create the minis for the new campaign. * Thank you to Warner Bros./Monolith Entertainment and CD Projekt Red for allowing Critical Role to incorporate music from the soundtracks for "Middle-earth: Shadow of War" and "The Witcher III: Wild Hunt" (respectively) into the new campaign. Matthew Mercer had originally used music from The Witcher in the Pre-Stream, back when Critical Role was still a home game played with Pathfinder. * Marisha Ray announces Critical Role's brand-new opening title sequence, which is then played. Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Welcome to Wildemount. [of Exandria|The year is [835 PD, or 'Post-Divergence']].https://twitter.com/matthewmercer/status/951720435342651392 This continent is divided by both jagged terrain and political powers. The Menagerie Coast - a collection of city-states united under the Clovis Concord - monopolizes the southwestern shores and ports of Wildemount, thriving on open trade and cultural freedom. '' ''Beyond the Cerios Mountains lies the massive region known as Wynandir, bisected by the Ashkeeper Peaks. Eastern Wynandir houses the expansive waste and turbulent badlands of Xhorhas, overrun with all manner of beasts and terrors, relics from the final battles of the Calamity that ruined that scarred landscape. Northward, you would find the Greying Wildlands, a lawless realm harboring a curse that has kept it unconquered by human hands. However, this story begins in the territory of Western Wynandir, within the boundaries of the Dwendalian Empire. '' ''Emerging thirteen generations before, the Dwendalian Empire has slowly spread to encompass the surrounding societies of the region - absorbing the peoples of the Zemni Fields and the Marrow Valley, before finally conquering the Julous Dominion and taking the whole of Western Wynandir for the Empire. '' ''Under the rule of the current King Bertrand Dwendal, now in his 68th year, most are left to their own devices. You live as you did before: the crown only takes a tithe of what you produce and earn. You follow its laws, worship its gods, and bow to its installed local leadership. In return, denizens of the Empire are protected from the chaotic horrors and shadowed evils that stalk the edges of the civilized lands. '' ''This accord has led to a prosperous century for the Empire...or at least the political elite. Tensions brew beneath the chafing watch of the Crown's Guard. Every temple is government-owned and -run, and worship outside the approved idolatry is met with imprisonment. Rumors of military clashes at the eastern border near Xhorhas have many common folk on edge. Our story, however, begins much smaller: Here in the southern reaches of the Marrow Valley, beyond the entry gates of the We-Un Gorge, lies the small rural town of Trostenwold. Bordering the blue waters of the Usterlock, this town came to prominence near the turn of the recent century when the surrounding fertile farmlands were discovered to produce a unique type of grain and wheat, leading to a boom of breweries. When the glut subsided, three large families stood triumphant in the local business of fermented delights. Now Trostenwold thrives on its export of fish, crops and ale. Here in this sleepy trade stop along the Amber Road, a handful of wandering destinies slowly begin to intersect..." Part I The story opens with two people asleep in a messy upstairs bedroom at the Nestled Nook Inn. The first of the two to wake is Caleb Widogast, a Human Transmutation Wizard. He is unshaven, with ragged traveling clothes and swept back hair. He has been sleeping for about 20 hours. He also appears to be bruised from some previous altercation. At his feet is Nott the Brave, a twelve year old Goblin Rogue. She has green skin, yellow eyes, and is dressed in a large cloak. Nott comments that Caleb had a really bad day yesterday, which is unusual for him. Caleb agrees and asks what has happened since he went to sleep. Nott states that she "went out" since he was asleep for so long. She went window shopping and stole a few things to try and recover what Caleb lost earlier. Nott was seen without her mask by multiple people (including the Crown's Guard), which worries Caleb as goblins are not accepted. He encourages Nott to keep her mask on, stay hidden, and be with Caleb whenever possible in public. They both went down to the tavern to eat breakfast. The tavern is bustling, with Yorda, the barkeep, and Adeline, the waitress, trying to keep up. Nott orders as much meat as she can, and Caleb just orders some Trosts (local ale). Nott eats the meat as fast as it arrives and they plan to get more alcohol for Nott and books for Caleb. A man enters the tavern and comes toward their table, but comes over to the table next to Nott and Caleb. There at the table is a blue female tiefling, a human female monk, and a green male half-orc. The blue Tiefling is named Jester and is a Trickster Cleric with a nice looking dress and short curled horns. Beauregard is a simple living female monk, with loose clothes and a relaxed attitude. Next to her is Fjord, a green-hued Half-Orc Hexblade Warlock with beat up leathers and several scars. The man, who is a local fisherman named Reynaldo, wishes to give the three of them a reward for saving his daughter from a large snake. He has gathered as much coin as he could gather from friends to pay them for their service. He puts the money on the table which garners the attention of Nott and Caleb. Nott is intrigued by prospect of stealing the coin out the open, but Caleb does not want to do anything since it is already on the table. Jester interrupts the two's conversation to talk to ask them whether they are staying at the inn. Jester then tells Caleb that he should take a bath because, "she would not want have someone not tell her that she smelled." She then introduces herself after Nott tries to hide from her by not moving. The two table tables meet and begin to introduce each other, even though neither group trusts the other. Fjord is suspicious especially about Nott and Caleb, who are still whispering about different ways of taking the gold. Beauregard and Jester quickly figure out that Nott is a goblin, and they also see that Caleb and Nott have been whispering together. Caleb explicitly reveals that Nott is a goblin, having misunderstood one of things that Beau asked of Nott. As the tensions rise, a male tiefling and a very pale woman enter the tavern. Mollymauk, a lavender Tiefling Blood Hunter, introduces himself to the group as a barker for the "The Flatchling and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities". Meanwhile, Yasha, a female Aasimar Barbarian, sits at the bar drinking an ale, occasionally contributing to Mollymauk's pitch without enthusiasm. Mollymauk immediately endears himself to Jester, who asks him to do a card reading. He pulls three cards from the rigged deck: The Silver Dragon, the Anvil, and the Serpent card. He claims that this means she is virtuous or a good person; has a forged destiny, and that it was fated for her to fight a giant snake the previous day. Jester excitedly asks if she will find her dad. Mollymauk pulls one more card, "The Eye", and says that she has already found a clue. He then tells her that he will give her a more complex reading at the carnival. Molly and Yasha then encourage everyone to come to the carnival, once again, and leave after Yasha finishes her drink. As the group continues talking, Nott reveals that Caleb is a very good wizard. Caleb snaps his fingers and his cat Frumpkin appears from out of thin air onto his lap. This impresses Jester and Beau who both play with the cat. Jester asks if Caleb is also going to the Soltrice Academy, which is where Fjord, Beauregard, and Jester are going. To demonstrate her magic, Jester does a quick thaumaturgy cantrip and opens all the windows. The loud bang of the windows opening causes everyone in the tavern to stop and look at her. Fjord reminds Jester that they are supposed to avoiding scrutiny. She then tries to gingerly close the windows, but ends up slamming the windows shut with another casting of thaumaturgy. The Soltrice group try to convince Caleb about joining the school, but Caleb appears to be more interested in gaining more books to learn for himself. Jester then tries to teach Nott a card game called "Quick Queen's Card". When Nott loses, Nott pulls her shortsword and Beau tries to grapple her but fails. Caleb stops Nott and tells her it is ok to give Jester the coins since the coins were his anyway. Beau and Fjord recommend that Jester give back the money since it was a training game. Jester resists since she did not get back her money during her training game. She eventually does give the money back after Caleb orders them drinks. Fjord asks Nott if she is being hunted, and Nott tries to hide that she is but Fjord can tell already. The group begins to warm up to each other, and since the only post on the bounty board is for a vole infestation, they decide to go on a brewery tour of the major family breweries. Caleb also wants to go look for more books. The group spends the rest of the day doing the tour, but decide not to go to the Bombock Brewery since Jester, Beau, and Fjord swindled the employees earlier. They meet Vos and June at the Husseldorf Brewery, and visit the Vonbrant Brewery as well.' ' Caleb only finds books about farming. He asks if there is any place to find other books.The shop owner tells him that the Cobalt Spire may have any books that he seeks. Their day complete, the group gathers at the carnival. Where they meet Molly and Yasha again. They all begin to head to the main tent for the event... Break * Keyword is "Beginnings" * BackBlaze Ad * Saga of Sundry Ad * CR Fake Perfume Ad * Painter's Guild Alpha Ad * Thrashtopia - How to Grow a Plant After The Apocalypse * Chronicles of Exandria Ad * How to Play- Photosynthesis the Board Game * Art Reel * Winner: GTDevoto Part II Featured Characters New * Caleb Widogast * Frumpkin * Nott * Jester * Beauregard * Fjord * Mollymauk * Yasha * Yorda, an innkeeper at the Nestled Nook Inn * Adeline, a barmaid at the Nestled Nook Inn * Reynaldo, a grateful fisherman * Bo "the Breaker", a Half-Orc carnival performer * Gustav Fletchling, an Elven carnival master * Desmond Moondrop, a fiddler fool * Mona, a Halfling acrobat * Yuli, a Halfling acrobat * Orna the Fire Fairy * Kowry the Devil Toad * Toya the Vivid Voice, a young Dwarven singer * Sir Flynn, a nervous Crown's Guard Inventory Quotations Trivia Matt misstated the year of the campaign as "335 PD" in his intro. Matt corrected the year in voiceover for the YouTube video. External Links References Category:Chapter 9